Fire and Lightning
by Black-Wolf-Ninja
Summary: FatexSignum, With the lack of this pairing i thought i'd give it a shot. Fates in an emotional state and fighting Signum to vent anger, why is Fate angry, what can Signum do about it? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes:_

_A pairing i started after being on the Anime Suki Nanoha fanfiction thread for a while and the distinct lack of FatexSignum. So i came up with this, first fan fiction XD_

_--_

Sparks of yellow, closely followed by streaks of pink interlaced across the sky, shockwave after shockwave relentlessly pounded the world around them. A large clap of thunder signalled a break in the spar between the two mages. Rain poured around them, the black clouds blocking out nearly all light save for the random bright flashes of lightning. Both were panting heavily, the duel going on far longer than either expected, yet neither wanting to give in.

Blonde tresses whipped violently in the wind, a look of determination still upon her face. No words had been exchanged since the fight began, yet suddenly the opponent speaks.

"What's wrong Testarossa?"

Signum has known all along that in the beginning, their duels were for pride and honour, but in more recent times, Fate used them as a way for venting stress. Signum knew something was wrong, it was whether Fate would tell her or not.

Fate mulled over the question, debating whether she should speak about her current dilemma. In fact, there was no problem, the problem was solved, it just had not come to the resolution that she had hoped for. She was sad, she was angry, she was embarrassed, but above all, she felt lost. She responded to the question.

"Bardiche, load cartridge!"

Signum sighed, it was going to be one of those duels, in response Levantine was readily equipped to receive the attack.

Fate rushed forward, the glowing scythe evaporating all the water that hit its form. Another crack of thunder as the two warriors continued their fight. Signum made block after block, countering after each and still a stalemate was the outcome.

Testarossa looked desperate to her, like a puppy that had lost its way, trying to forget everything by losing herself in the moment. She wanted to help, but she needed Fate to talk to her!

"Levantine!" a look of seriousness crossed Signum's face; she needed to put an end to this. Her intelligent devices voice cut the through the silence. "_Explosion!_"

The blade burst forth into flames taking Fate by surprise, her wits and mind slowed by the torrent of emotions flowing through her head. Signum pushed harder forcing Fate onto the defensive.

"Tell me what's wrong Testarossa!" Signum yelled over the thunder crashing around her.

"You wouldn't understand!" Fate yelled in reply, pushing with her might against Signum's attack.

"I won't if you don't tell me!" Signum pushed harder and Fate was rocketed into the ground below her.

Signum descended to the crater created by the Aces not so slow descent. Levantine poised at her side. Fate looked up at her, tears not so indiscreetly falling down her cheeks, somewhat hidden by the rain.

Signum's piercing blue eyes turned softer, as if pleading for Fate to open up. Fates mouth was ready to respond with some reply before catching the gaze of her rival.

She broke.

Tears racked her body as she threw herself at Signum. Bardiche hung at her side. Signum was stunned to say the least. With a small amount of hesitation she returned Levantine and gently embraced Fate.

Signum's voice was no more than a whisper, "What's wrong?"

The tears started to subside; reducing down to a choked sob before Fate slowly looked into the eyes of her comforter. Soft blue met teary red.

"I was rejected"

Signum was confused at first, rejected by what, a position, a person?

"I confessed to Nanoha that I wanted to be more than just friends, she ran from me"

Realisation started to dawn on the velka knight just what had happened, she tightened her grip on her.

"When we eventually talked, she said she didn't see me that way and that she was sorry….I-..I..couldn't handle it, I had to get away…"

Fate looked away dejectedly, and Signum was at a loss for what to say.

She slowly moved her hand to Fates chin and lifted her gaze to meet hers.

"It hurts now Testarossa, but if Nanoha could not like you the way you liked her it would have only lead to more pain than you feel now"

Fate nodded solemnly, it was hard to digest now, everything was a mess, how would she do missions? How would she deal with section 6? What possessed her to do such a thing?

Signum surprised herself and Fate by drawing her into a deeper hug, one she did not know she could give. Fate found herself comforted by this warm embrace despite the freezing cold surrounding them.

Signum's thoughts were in a maelstrom as she hugged the lightning mage. She had had suspicions that Fate liked Nanoha, but had not delved into business she was not concerned with. But more than that, she was confused, why did she feel so safe in Fate's embrace, what was the sense of relief when Fate said she was rejected by Nanoha?... she couldn't be? Could she? No it's not possible guardians of the tome of the night sky are meant to protect their master, nothing else. Yet, what was this warm fuzzy feeling that felt nothing like any other she feels inside her?

She would not think on this too much, now was not the time, Fate needed support, and above all a warm place, they were soaked to the bone.

"We should get you out of the rain Testarossa, you will make yourself ill and were both exhausted"

Fate nodded once more, missing the feeling of being in Signum's embrace, she had not felt that safe since……. A slight realization hit Fate, as she gasped slightly, causing Signum to look at her with a questioning gaze. Fate returned the gaze, albeit shyly.

"Can I erm, stay with you tonight? ……" Fate looked down at her shoe, scuffing one into the dirt. "I'd rather not go back to …."

Fate didn't have to finish, before she could react Signum had picked Fate up in her arms and leapt into the sky, her pink aura flashing wildly in the darkness.

Fate could only hold on to Signum, trying desperately not to grope her during the flight as she did not know where to hold on. Her cheeks coloured slightly as she was faced with an eyeful of Signum's, healthy bust, to say the least.

She got comfortable, enjoying the feeling of being held for a change, awaiting her destination.

_--_

_Authors Notes  
_

_Ok well hope you liked, not sure if either are OOC, let me know what you think :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes_

_Just a little note, Fate may seem a little OOC in this chapter, wasn't sure how to actually progress the story, so decided to make Fate a little more confident. Any comments appreciated :D_

_Review Note:_

_Thanks go to Major Mike Powell III and LowFlyer1080 who out of 120 people who read the first chapter, left a review XD Thanks for the kind comments._

_Also Mike, thinking about your challenge for a fic, will PM you back soon. _

_Anyway without further ado, Enjoy Chapter 2, be warned, it is T rating, could be M if you squint._

Black Wolf

--

The journey back was over in what seemed like an instant

The journey back was over in what seemed like an instant. Fate shivered as they finally got away from the weather outside. Signum knew Fate didn't like to appear weak in front of others and opted to gain entrance to her apartment through the balcony.

The guardian knights and Hayate no longer lived in the same home, Hayate had been promoted; Rein obviously went with her. Usually the guardian knights would have been allowed to go along, but circumstances had not allowed it. There was only a small flat available to Hayate until she could find something more accommodating, as such Zafira had opted to watch Hayate in his dog form, as well as Vita. Being small they could live in the flat quite comfortably. Until a new residence was found Shamal had been on a long desired research project in an advanced medical wing of the TSAB. This left Signum on her own in a cosy apartment located near the ground force headquarters for the time being. Allowing ease of transport wherever she needed to go, be it a mission or to aid her friends.

Signum hovered across the living room trying desperately not to get everything completely soaked in the process. She managed to get to the bathroom and gently placed Fate down.

"You should take a bath, you will catch a cold otherwise, I'll go look at what I can make for dinner" ordered Signum as she started running the rather large oblong bath in front of her.

Fate suddenly looked rather stern and stopped Signum before she could leave the bathroom. "I should take a bath?? Look at you, your worse than I am!"

Signum looked down, seeing the fact that she was not only drenched, but her clothes were in shreds. There was a rather large gaping hole just under her bust where it seemed Bardiche had laid claim, offering a nice view of Signums toned abdomen. It seemed Fate had been more aggressive in their spar than usual.

The pink haired knight looked back at Fates stare and returned it just as fiercely. "It doesn't matter, you're the guest, **you **will go first Testarossa"

Fate wasn't backing down, suddenly she softened her look. "Will you take a bath together with me? The least I can do is wash your hair and back for what I put you through venting my emotions…."

Fate cast her eyes downwards, catching Signums bare mid-drift before her eyes darted to the nearest seemingly interesting thing as her face coloured slightly.

At this point, Fates feet suddenly felt warm, she looked behind her and saw to her horror that the bath was now over flowing.

"Aghhh!!"

Fate and Signum seemed to both dive for the taps at once, not registering each others movement.

A large splashing sound echoed through the bathroom. Signum opened her eyes first, it was definitely a very precarious position. Somehow Fate had twisted mid-dive ending up face up in the bath with Signum on top, thigh in a _very _provocativeposition. Signum's face coloured darkly as she quickly moved and reached for the tap to turn it off to stop any more water going everywhere.

Fate finally came back out of the trance, colour lighting her cheeks, and then with a slight smirk. "Since you've already got in the bath, you may as well finish?"

Signum's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected that. Realising she wasn't going to get out of this she sighed and did a quick face palm.

"Alright Testarossa, you win."

Fate got back out of the bath, and started taking off what was left of her clothes, Signum was still watching her but suddenly realised what she was doing and turned her back, face flaming.

"At least **tell** me when your going to start stripping Testarossa!" Fate turned an amused gaze at her rival, never realising she was so shy.

"We've bathed together before haven't we?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah but, but, that was different! Hayate and Vita and others were there!"

"Oh, is Signum having ecchi thoughts?"

Signum turned round sharply, "**Of course **I'm……………….not"

Signum was greeted with a close up of Fate, barely covered by a white towel, hair loosely flowing down her back, wet clothes piled in the corner. Her brain shut down. She was alone, with Testarossa, naked. Why was this bothering her so much! Granted she'd never taken a bath with just two people before but…but still!

Fate moved closer, Signum moving back reflexively. "Honestly Signum, I never had you picked out to be a pervert…." Fates smirk was getting bigger and Signum realised if she did not get a witty remark back she was not going to live this down. Fate knew she had her on the ropes, she always liked teasing Signum, she was uptight so much of the time.

"You're the one whose being the pervert Testarossa, I don't wear those skimpy bikinis at the beach flaunting everything I've got!"

Fate seemed to take it in her stride. "Oh so you noticed?"

Signum had no reply to that one.

"Lets just get the bath over with alright!" Signum pushed past Fate and slowly started slipping off the remnants of her clothes. Face like a cherry.

Having her back turned, Signum missed the prominent blush on Fate.

Signum, proceeded to then get in the bath while Fates back was turned, the warm water soaking up to just below her neck. She let out a satisfied sigh. She looked up at Fate as she walked towards her. Realising what she was going to do, Signum quickly moved her eyes to the cabinet on the wall, as it seemed to be very interesting to her at this moment in time as she heard a small sound of a towel dropping to the floor.

Signum then noticed that the cabinet that held her attention also had a conveniently placed mirror that gave a nice view of the aces derriere. She jerked her head away only to startle Fate who was half in half out and now losing balance. Fate let out a small squeak as she was falling into a watery wall.

The second splash of the evening soon followed and Fate found herself sitting in-between Signums legs with her back facing her.

"What did you jerk away for!! Mou! Signum!"

Signum was lost for words. "I…er..you see, I had something in my eye" she lamely finished. _Yeah, an eyeful of Testarossas rear end._ She thought to herself. Blushing heavily.

Signum found her current situation, a little distracting. It was fairly intimate. Not used to having anyone other than Hayate in such a similar position, and it had been a long time since that too.

Fate shifted slightly, causing a slight gasp to be emitted from Signum.

"erm, Signum, can I err, lean on you a little, erm my backs killing me…."

Signum caught on to what Fate meant, she was just sitting in-between her legs like a child. Gently, so as not to alarm her, Signum put her hands on Fates shoulders and gradually eased her backwards.

Signum was now at the very edge of her comfort zone. Testarossa was with her, alone, in a bath, naked, leaning on her chest and sitting between her legs. Anything more and a a haemorrhage was likely to occur.

Fate seemed oblivious to the pink knights thoughts. Contentedly contained by Signums legs, the warmth and softness of the body behind her, she began to relax. This wasn't the same as with Nanoha, Fate was always the one on the outside, protecting Nanoha, no wonder she liked it so much. Fate felt a sharp pang in her heart at the thought. _Nanoha……_ she shook her head, now was not the time.

Fate suddenly felt the woman behind her shift and felt a strange substance on her head. She was about to turn around questioningly when Signum answered.

"Washing your hair, its good shampoo, Shamal recommended it"

Fates lips curled into a smile, as her head was slowly massaged, not many people knew her hair was a secret spot of relaxation for her, it made her snuggle the closest object. She unconsciously pushed herself further back into Signum causing some rather strange sensations to the velka knight.

"Te….Te-starossa! Sit still!" Signum was flailing madly behind the lighning mage as it seemed like Fate was using her own body as a cleaning device.

"Ah sorry!!" Fate flushed, "er…habit…erm….hair……nice…..feel good" Fate could only splutter incoherent words as Signum slowly started shampooing again.

This was going to be a long night Signum thought.

The rest of the time in the bathroom was fairly un-evetful, a comfortable silence even. The only embarrassing incident following was when Fate was washing Signums hair, and had to switch places.

Signum felt like a child with Fate behind her washing her hair, but at the same time took pleasure in being a little pampered for a change. When was the last time someone washed her hair? She let out a contented sigh causing Fate to smile a little.

"Like that?"

"I er, ah just haven't taken a bath with someone else for a while…" Signum looked away sheepishly. Fate pulled Signum back against her, easily sliding across the base of the bath.

"Eh?? Testar-"

"Thank you"

"…..What for?"

"For being there, for letting me stay, for a lot of things" Fate rested her cheek on Signums back. As if trying to will her gratitude into her rivals body.

Signum didn't really know what to say. "Ah,er.. not a problem Testarossa that's what I'm here for I…"

"Fate"

"What?"

"Call me Fate"

"Fate.." Signum was surprised from the sudden sentimentality of the conversation but obliged her anyway. After saying her name Fate tightened her hold just a little, it was hardly noticeable, but Signum picked up on it.

Next thing Signum knows a bucket of water was splashed on her head causing her to splutter out what had got in her mouth.

Fate chuckled "Ah sorry, were you not ready?"

Signum could only shake her head. As they proceeded to get out of the bath.

--

_Authors Notes:_

_Would really like to know if any of you thought Fate was OOC too much, i think i got Signum down. R&R :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes_

_"" Speech_

_'' Thought_

_Hey, its been a while since I updated this one, I now have a rough plan of where I'm taking it too so hopefully updates should be a little more frequent fingers crossed_

_Enjoy!  
_

_BW_

--

After finishing up in the bathroom, two towel clad mages had wandered over to Signum's wardrobe. It seems Fate hadn't planned ahead when she ran out for a spar. Her uniform was in tatters, and it wasn't like she could walk around in her barrier jacket for the rest of the time she was here. Deactivating the mirror that acted as the door Fate got a view as to what clothes Signum wore when she wasn't in her uniform. She was pleasantly surprised to find a fair proportion of girly clothes in particular one small tee-shirt. Picking it off of the hangar she looked at Signum. "Care to explain this one?" Fate asked, in a somewhat amused voice. She held up a pink tee, obviously tight so it would show some of the pink knights mid drift. Across the front was a cute anime styled tabby kitten chasing a ball of wool along with the words 'Play with me!' in sparkly bubble letters.

Signum's jaw dropped, cheeks flaming, quickly dashing over to Fate and grabbing the garment from her hands and stuffing it back in the wardrobe. Fate couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"It was a present from Hayate, back when we were on Earth…" Signum started loudly but then dropped off into a whisper near the end.

"Did you ever wear it?" Fate could hardly contain the smirk forming.

Signum's cheeks grew redder, before raising her voice slightly. "It was Christmas alright!" Fate couldn't stop the laughter now, proud warrior Signum wearing a pink kitten tee-shirt.

Signum shot the blonde girl a glare, trying to emphasize the silent threat of, 'Tell anyone and you will perish!' The laughter eventually died down as Fate continued to look through Signum's clothes; this time under the careful eyes of said person.

Fate eventually settled on some black hot pants and a navy strappy top with an anime style samurai on the front, posed as if he was about to strike. "You should wear some of these feminine clothes more often Signum, you don't often get to be out of uniform, you should flaunt your figure more." Fate commented absent mindedly.

Signum looked up at that comment. "I don't know if you've noticed Testarossa, but I'm not exactly the feminine type." Signum said with a dry smile, as she picked out her usual attire of some white hot pants with light blue stripes down the side and an old baggy tee shirt that Fate would have guessed was another old present from times gone by.

"Just because you're a knight on the battlefield doesn't mean you have to be one off it as well." Fate moved back into the wardrobe after dumping her outfit on the bed. Quickly moving through the clothes she quickly picked out various outfits from dresses to skirts with various matching tops. She was surprised herself at how much there was, all evidently shoved to the side of the wardrobe. "All I ever see you in out of uniform are trousers and tee-shirts or long sleeved tops!" Signum was getting more and more embarrassed from the amount of girly stuff coming out of her wardrobe, she never knew she had so much! "You're tall, you've got killer legs and a cleavage that puts mine to shame..." Fate finally slowed down from being caught in the moment and looked slightly over at Signum who now had a face that was red enough to rival Vita's hair. "I, sorry Sig-" Fate didn't get a chance to finish, "You, you...re... really think so?" Fate could only look on in pleasant surprise at a self-conscious Signum who currently had two hands on the towel where it covered her chest. Trying to judge how much was truth in Fate's last statement.

Fate started to laugh again causing Signum to look up sharply dropping her hands and folding them promptly across herself. "Testarossa, that's not funny!" "I'm...I'm sorr- ahah" Fate couln't stop herself which only resulted in a more deadly glare from Signum. Eventually getting herself under control she thought she had better respond before Signum got the wrong idea.

"It's not what you think Signum, you're...you're the most confident person I know. For you to be all shy about yourself, I just find crazy, you know you had a personal fan club back at section six right?" Now it was Signum's turn to look shocked "What?"

Fate started giggling again, but contained it before it got out of hand. "They weren't very discreet; I'm surprised you didn't notice! they had a rule that the only way one of them could ever be your boyfriend was if they could beat you in a fight." Fate was showing a full blown grin now. Suddenly some of the past events clicked with Signum. "Is that why I had all those random cadet's challenge me?" Fate nodded enthusiastically. "If you had of ever lost, you would have been taken on a date!" Signum's rosy cheeks returned at the thought. "They could have at least told me about their little bargain first, I wouldn't have gone so easy on them!" Signum huffed, trying to remove the red hue still staining her cheeks. "Well under their rule I'm the only one who ever beat you; does that mean I'm entitled to some dates?" Fate grinned. Signum couldn't come up with a response to that one other than more blood seeping upwards to her already hot cheeks.

Signum hurriedly moved to go and get changed into her already picked out pajamas and closed the door to the wardrobe, willing her cheeks to return to normal after the thought of taking Testarossa on a date. "Er Signum, aren't you forgetting something?" Signum turned round to see Fate looking slightly abashed with hands behind her back. Signum only gave her an inquisitive look. "Erm, well, don't I need something else to go under these er, clothes? I mean unless you don't….." Now Signum caught onto what Fate was getting to very quickly. "Ah, er, over here, I never really erm bothered when I'm…yeah"

Signum pulled open a draw over on the other side of the bedroom, revealing various undergarments, causing both mages to blush. "Do you mind Signum, its just that unless you want me to wear the shorts and..." "Its ok Testarossa! Just...just pick what you want and lets go get some food!" Signum moved over to the other side of the bedroom to quickly put on her own set of pajamas. Fate watched Signum walk away and then looked at what was presented in front of her. A surprising large array of various lingerie from black, to white to pink, to some very _exotic _ones. It seemed Signum had a thing for lingerie, that thought caused Fate to smile, who would have thought, the proud knight Signum liked having a collection of pretty under things. Fate picked out a black matching set with lace and bows decorating both parts. Quite the sexy piece she idly thought as the pulled on the bottom with the shorts before proceeding with the bra.

Signum turned round after changing to see Fate struggling with the bra, she had her back turned. Signum walked over to hear Fate muttering under her breath. "Signum's can't be that much bigger than mine surely!" Signum chuckled to herself causing Fate to turn around sharply, blush on her face, hands holding the bra in place. "Need a smaller size?" Fate could hear the smugness in Signum's voice, obviously proud that it was something else she beat her rival on. Fate could only nod in embarrassment; she couldn't even counter that one. Signum retrieved another black bra, not quite as decorative as the other, but handed it to Fate to put on as she turned her back on her. "It's one of Hayte's old ones from when she stayed here last" Fate could only mumble a thanks as she put it on and promptly pulled the top over. Unfortunately her embarrassment wouldn't end there as her stomach emitted a rather loud growl causing Signum to smile slightly.

"Hungry?" Fate could only nod again, seemingly having lost her voice. She liked it when Signum smiled, it was a rare occurrence and only seemingly reserved for her friends. Fate kept on seeing it more and more though, being able to pick it up when others didn't see a change. Signum had a nice smile Fate determined.

Signum looked on at the blushing Fate having been suitably shown up by none other than her stomach. Fate was strong when she had to be, but times like this just made her appear like a cute school girl about to ask out her crush or something. That thought made Signum do a double take. 'Where did that one come from?' Upon second glance though, Signum couldn't stop her smile getting slightly bigger at the thought of one of the TSAB's aces being compared to a blushing school girl. It seems only people close to her saw this side often, through the tough enforcer shell she usually puts on.

"Come on Testarossa, let's get you some food before your belly cries out for more" Signum teased as the walked out her bedroom door. Fates eyes shot up at that comment, cheeks darkening more. "Mou! Signum! It's not that bad!" Fates belly decided to reply to that comment, giving another low gurgle. Signum could be heard laughing from the next room having caught the sound. Fate could have disappeared into a hole at that point. "Mouuu!"

--

_Authors Notes._

_Not sure if I'm dragging the story out too much? I've done three chapters and the time line literally equates to around three hours!!_

_Let me know what you think._

_R&R :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Much _Authors Notes_

_Sorry for the delay people. It's been a little while since i updated this. I've been doing two fics in tandem, Pink on Blonde and this one. I had quite alot of inspiration for the other one so that got a little way ahead but now im back on this one again as it looks like Pink on Blonde is going to come to an end as it is. So an extra long chapter this time, might be a little cliche but i thought it was needed XD_

_As Always _

_"" Speech_

_'' Thoughts_

**_Also, when you get to a point in the story, if you don't know what a Japanese phrase means then check at the end, i've put it in authors notes. I'm not saying it here as it spoils the pun._**

_Enjoy!_

_BW_

--

Fate had been sitting down at the kitchen table for a little while now watching Signum walk around the small area with as much authority as always. 'She always seems to know what she wants, where she's going, in everything!' Fate mused. She was sitting at the table with her elbows on the kitchen table supporting her head with her hands like a fascinated toddler.

Once Signum had finished getting all the ingredients for the meal out and ready on the side she turned to a drawer and pulled out a white apron with a pink lining round the outside and quickly put it on. She had been on auto-pilot mode and had completely forgotten about the other member in the room. She slowly turned, hands halted, still in the middle of tying the bow round her front. Fate had a cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"Not...A...Word! Testarossa!" Signum said through gritted teeth. Fate only hid a giggle behind her hand. 'Why do my threats and glares not work on her! The one I really need them to work on!' Signum finished tying the bow and put her hand to her face, unknowingly revealing the pink catch phrase on the front of the apron.

Fate stopped laughing at the apron when the phrase on the front was revealed; she slowly got up as Signum still had her eyes closed with her hand over her face. She crept round and stood next to Signum and stood on her tiptoes to perform the action. Fate slowly closed in on her target, no sound made at the plain contact.

Signum jerked back hands against the worksurface behind her as she tried to put some words together for a response. "Testa-wha-why-you-huh?..." Signum slowly brought a hand up to her cheek, where a slight wetness was present as she watched Fate with red staining her cheeks take back her position against the stool.

Fate rested her head on one hand at the side this time, the other pointing at the chef's apron. "You know I'm a sucker for following orders Signum" Fate proudly declared as Signum looked down suddenly remembering what was on the front of the apron... '_Kiss the Chef '_

Signum let out a sigh and looked down, a large redness staining her cheeks, it seemed to be a common occurrence when this blonde woman was around. 'She only kissed me because of the apron...' Signum felt a little dejected at that. 'Why do I feel so disappointed? Do...do...I want her to?'

"Something wrong Signum?" Fate's burgundy eyes were laced with concern. Signum cursed mentally for her carelessness of letting her emotions show. Another side effect this person had. "Nothing Testarossa, although don't think your getting off scot free after that little stunt" Signum turned back to the drawer where she got her apron from; pulling out a black one with some more pink writing on the front, but in a more aggressive font. "This I got from Hayate, and you get the honor of its first wearing, you should know that I also follow orders to the letter..." Signum tossed the apron over to Fate who held it up in to read the phrase that stood out. Fate pulled the apron away from her face showing her _very _rosy cheeks. "Mouuuuu Signum!" Signum's smirk grew wider at her rival's discomfort. Fate begrudgingly got up and started putting the apron on. She moved up to the work surface to start help with the ingredients. Not soon after did Signum approach her from behind, arms looping round her back and hovering over her cleavage. "What does the apron say Testarossa?..." Signum whispered slowly into Fate's ear as the blonde mage shivered from the words. Fate swallowed before croaking out slowly... "_Seku Hara The Chef..."_

--

The dinner was mostly eaten in silence as each of them just satisfied their growing hunger. Fate was trying to hide her face most of the time. Her cheeks still stained scarlet after all of Signum's shenanigans in the kitchen. She didn't do much at first, allowing Fate just to become jumpy at anything that happened after she spoke aloud the phrase on the apron. Slowly over time Signum would drop things on the floor accidentally near her for her to pick up. The first time she had bent over without thinking causing Signum to wolf whistle at the blonde's expense. That was only the beginning. Signum slowly got more daring; she had wiped off some of the sauce from Fate's face with her finger and sucked it sensually off her finger causing the number of naughty thoughts in her head to grow exponentially. She had even surreptitiously poured some water on the floor just behind her causing her to fall over as she turned allowing Signum to catch her before she had a nice meeting with the hard floor. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you were, as Fate was falling face first and Signum caught her from behind, well Signum became a new supportive kind of bra was all that was needed to be known. 'It was all so subtle, it wasn't even like she was trying! Since when was Signum such a good flirt!...wait, what? Signum was flirting with me? No surely not, it was just because she was trying to one up me as her rival after I kissed her cheek... I kissed her cheek I can't believe I did that!' Fates inner voice monologue carried on as she ate, trying to put into context what had been happening. Signum was in the same sort of inner turmoil.

'What was I thinking, _Seku Hara The Chef!_ Why did I make her wear that! I just had to follow up too! Making her uncomfortable wherever I could, she must think I'm some sort of pervert now! Why was I so comfortable doing it? I mean, of course I wanted revenge for the kiss, but still I didn't really mind it. Wait! I didn't mind her kissing me? Ahh this is confusing!'

Wordlessly the dinner was finished and washed up as the two made their way too the bedroom. Turning off the lights as they went. Signum got to the double bed first and pulled back the large quilted duvet. Fate had frozen half way into the room, seemingly lost in a daze.

'Sharing a bed, with Signum. It's smaller than mine and Nanoha's..._Nanoha...'_ Fates expression looked pained with the current thought pattern. Signum picked up on it, realizing she usually shares a bed with Nanoha. Signum figured she should probably try and cheer Fate up, but that wasn't really her forte. So she tried a different approach, as more her style. She slowly slipped into one side of the bed and put one hand behind her head. "Hey Testarossa, are you going to come and join me or are you going to tell me you usually sleep standing?" Fate quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at the pose Signum was in. 'Wow, Signum looks kind of..._sexy...' _Another prominent blush hit her cheeks. "Testarossa, your going red...don't tell me you're having more _naughty _thoughts? Hentai!"

Signum quickly pulled the covers up and over her chest to emphasize the point, Fate was stuttering for an answer. "What! Of course not, I was... I was erm..." Fate was walking over to the other side of the bed as she tried to put some sort of response together. She got in to the bed under the covers sitting up and looking directly at Signum who still had the duvet pulled up to her chin. Signum slowly let the duvet drop. "You...you...were having pervy thoughts about me weren't you!" Signum's voice was a whisper this time, with more of a disbelieving tone rather than teasing, a very deep crimson staining her cheeks. Fate's thoughts did a quick 360 as she realized Signum was now incredibly embarrassed, even though Fate had been caught, Signum was astonished that she could think those things. Fate decided to push this quick turnaround in events, time for a little payback. "Well Signum, it is hard not too, I mean you strut around confidently all day long in that oh so _tight _ uniform, that would be enough to satisfy any mans cosplay dreams no?" Signum's mouth dropped. "It's not that tight!" now taking a defensive stance, the red still evidently showing on her features however. "What about that time the air conditioner malfunctioned, it did become rather cold in the offices, as far as I remember, you gave a good show to those who caught it." Signum was now flabbergasted, why did she have to bring that incident up. _That day_ she wants to forget forever. The one day she didn't wear a bra as it was laundry day. She thought it wouldn't matter, it was middle of summer, and a bit of freedom would be nice. Some _Idiot_ had to break the AC unit that went on overdrive and well, let's just say that it was a _very_ long day for Signum. "No answer? Seems to me you like to be on show?" Signum was getting redder and redder she needed a counter, something, _anything!_ "Your one to talk Testarossa, your uniform isn't exactly loose! Especially with those black pantyhose you always wear, men practically die of blood loss when you bend over!" now it was Fate's turn to be embarrassed. "What are you talking about, this is standard enforcer garb! Ok so the panty hose is extra, but still!" The argument ended with a glaring match, faces inches part, both stained scarlet, both breathing heavily at the long little debate.

Suddenly a crack of lightning split the sky with a loud boom, evidently the storm was still close. This caused the blonde one to jump forward on instinct. Fate ended up rolling on top of Signum, face buried in the knights cleavage. Signum was stunned, she slowly peered down at the blonde who at the same time was looking up, blushing even harder. Signum had an amused smile on her face. "Not a word Signum..." It was laced with so much venom that even Signum nearly did not bother to counter. Signum slowly clicked off the light. "Now now, Testarossa, I won't tell anyone that the famed lightning mage is scared of thunderstorms..." Fate felt Signum chuckle softly as her chest rose and fall with small but quick rumbles. "I was startled that's all I..." Fate didn't get a chance to finish. Signum was softly stroking her hair in the embrace. "shh sleep, enough banter..." Signum's eyes were slowly drifting closed as her breathing evened out. Fate let out a soft "Mou" as she got comfortable on her large pillow, sleep overtaking her as well. 'It's kind of nice to be held for a change...' Fates final thought as her consciousness slowly slipped away from her.

--

Rays of light slowly made themselves known into a small apartment. Slowly sneaking their way across the floor, eventually growing onto the bed that dawned the room. A figure stirred beneath the duvet, slowly one eye opened to survey the surroundings. 'What happened last night? I slept like a rock.' She slowly sat up, hair cascading around her waist as it became untangled from the pillow below her. As she put a hand to her front, she felt a fading warmth. 'Testarossa… wait, where is she?' Slowly the pink knight emerged from the bed, a soft melodious tune reaching her ears. She slowly paused at the entrance to the main area of the apartment to see quite the amusing sight. There in the kitchen was said blonde, cooking breakfast by the smell of it. The main point that Signum was now smiling at was that the radio was on ever so softly in the background, barely audible in the bedroom but now the song could be heard just clearly enough. A soft humm of _Girl's just wanna have fun_ was heard from Fate as she did a mini pirouette in the kitchen area with frying pan in hand. Signum spoke in a whisper. "Laevantine, record video..." Signum slowly placed the device on the surface above her, getting a clear shot of the kitchen area. 'Hehe, this is great blackmail...' Signum slowly peered round the surface as well then noticed a certain garment was being adorned by the mage. It was a certain white apron from last night. 'So she wore mine instead did she? Hmm I guess I should make myself known in an _appropriate manner_' Signum chuckled slightly as she returned her device to its smaller form and then activated a small sonic move to get into the kitchen behind Fate as fast as possible.

Before Fate even knew what was happening, she felt a soft and tender touch to her cheek followed by a whispered "Good Morning" into her ear. Fate froze; she had just been caught dancing in the kitchen by her rival, and wearing an apron which she hoped to remove before said rival awoke. Fate slowly tilted her head upwards to look at her. "Go-Goo…Good Morning Signum..." Fate slowly returned her gaze downwards face lit up already at such a time in the morning. "Might want to not get distracted Testarossa, the bacon is going to burn..." Signum quipped as she slowly moved ahead of Fate and turned the heat down, it seems she had prepared a traditional earth breakfast. 'Not bad...' Signum thought. "Mouuuu Signum! Can't you at least stop teasing me when I'm not even awake yet?" Fate had thrust both hands downwards into fists as she pouted at the taller knight, giving her quite a cute disposition. Signum turned back towards her rival, arms across her chest. "Well you were doing such a cute little karaoke performance for me, it seemed such a shame to interrupt..." cue perfectly arched eyebrow. Fate gulped. 'Exactly how long was she watching me for? Mooou what a way to start the day! I'm _not_ letting her have the last laugh, not this time!' Fate quickly pulled Signum from where she was leaning to open an all familiar drawer and threw a certain black apron at her. "If your entering my kitchen, you better be prepared to wear the appropriate uniform Signum!" Fate then went back to her cooking as Signum could only chuckle more. "Hai Hai Testarossa-Sama" was Signum's response, of course in a sarcastic tone, it still caused to deepen the hue on a certain blonde mage's cheeks.

The breakfast was eventually ready to be served. Signum carried them over to the table connected to the kitchen. While Signum had her back turned, Fate sneakily used Bardiche to move a certain item on to position on the floor. Signum turned back around to return her apron. As her hands were untying the bow behind her back she wasn't looking where her feet were going. A small yelp was emitted as the knight started to fall forwards, however a certain blonde haired mage was prepared in a certain catching position. Signum slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find herself being supported by two well positioned hands, which then decided to give a soft squeeze for effect causing a slight gasp from the knight. "That's payback for last night, besides, I have to follow the orders of the apron too..." Fate quipped as she slowly righted the knight and took her seat at the table. Signum let out a soft growl as she did the same after returning the apron. "Testarossa..." Signum let out a warning but was disarmed by Fate's smirk. "Sorry Signum, I can't take that seriously when your face is the same colour as Vita's hair. Besides now we're even." As she slowly began eating her breakfast.

Signum sighed and started to eat her own. ' We're never even Testarossa, you know that...' Signum began to think about how to get one up on her rival again.

After breakfast Sigum leant Fate some more of her clothes so she could get back to her apartment to change for the day of work ahead of her. Just as she was about to leave she turned back to Signum. "About last night Signum...I just wanted to say-" Signum didn't let her finish. "Don't worry about it Testarossa, it's what im here for, now stop, you know I'm no good with mushy stuff" as Signum slowly put a hand behind her head looking off to the side red tint evidently present. Fate couldn't stop the smile that was growing across her features. "I'll see you for lunch then Signum?" Fate said as she slowly began walking away. "Ah" was Signum's standard reply as a new work day began and they went their separate ways.

Fate slowly made her way back through the city. Her apartment being only a little way away from Signum's, also in close proximity to the Ground Force HQ. She was on auto-pilot most of the time; she didn't even register opening her apartment door until she came face to face with deep blue eyes.

"_Nanoha_..."

--

_Authors Notes:_

_For those who don't know:_

_Hai Hai is kind of like okay okay, and the -sama on the end signals someone of upper standing. Signum used it in a mocking tone to tease Fate._

_Seku-Hara is Japanese for sexual harassment. You won't get that joke unless you know that Hayate was famous for sexual harassment by listening to the Nanoha sound stages. Or your a frequent AS forumer or know it otherwise. Thats why each of them were being fairly perverted when the other wore the black apron._

_Hentai - pervert, Signum used it on Fate for thinking **naughty **thoughts! snigger_

_Think thats everything in the chapter._

_Much Love :3 _

_Black Wolf_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Notes_

_This chapter is slightly more angsty, so no humor this time around. Mainly because, to try and keep the fic believable, i wanted to try and reconcile Nanoha and Fate. But Don't worry, without angst, there can't be humor, so expect it to be a little more upbeat next chapter :D_

_Angst is not really my thing anyway, so please comment if you think it can be improved or something just didn't feel right. It just needed to be part of the story to get more Fignum Fluffiness._

_Enjoy!_

_BW_

_--_

"Nanoha…"

Fate had been on auto-pilot and had not even considered the fact that Nanoha would still be at their home. '_Of course she would still be there, we share the apartment!'_ The moment soon became awkward as Fate simply stared at the brunette with forlorn eyes. Nanoha's eyes seemed to be watering slightly, they hadn't ended last night on good terms. "Fate-chan….." Nanoha began, but stuttered slightly, voice beginning to tremble. "Can we talk …later? I have a busy day today….." Nanoha's voice broke near the end. Fate could only nod and let the girl pass as she took off at a brisk walk. Fate stared after her slightly as she rounded the bend of the corridor heading for the elevator. Sighing softly, she made her way into the apartment to quickly get changed and be on her way too.

--

They day went too slow for Fate, she had been sitting at her desk for what seemed like an eternity, but another quick glance at her watch showed her it was not even half past ten. Her head wasn't in the game this morning, too many things keeping her pre-occupied. It didn't matter too much anyway, she was always on top of her work, most of her reports were filed directly after missions so it was just bog standard paper work that was in her to-do pile today. None of it being urgent she allowed her mind to drift as it had done for the rest of this morning. Last night's events kept replaying in her head…

... _Flashback ..._

_Fate had just finished eating a nice dinner with Nanoha, she had cooked it for the girl upon her return home after she had had a long day at work. Candles lit the table, a spicy bolognaise aroma wafted slowly into the air from the plates that had been devoured. Both had content smiles on their faces at this simple pleasure they could both enjoy in each others company. Nanoha's eyes drifted slowly closed, some of the tiredness catching up with her. Fate saw the girl slowly rest for a moment before letting her smile drop slightly. _

'_Ok! Everything is going good so far, nice meal, semi-romantic setting, not too obvious, time to take it up a notch…' Fate slowly got up and moved round the table behind Nanoha, causing the girl to open one eye lid to see what the blonde was up to._

"_Come sit over here for a moment Nanoha..." Fate beckoned her to the couch where Fate sat at one end, one leg parallel to the couch, the other supporting on the floor, creating a nice gap for the brunette to sit in with Fate behind her. Nanoha sleepily obliged and then began to sigh contentedly when Fate began to slowly massage her shoulders._

'_Looks like that evening massage class paid off! She seems to like it'_

"_When did you learn how to do this Fate-chan?" Nanoha lazily opened both eyes and tilted her head back to look at the blonde as she stopped her ministrations._

"_That's my secret, although I can do more than just shoulders..." Fate left the opening to see if Nanoha would bite._

"_Could you do my back?" Fate smiled, 'Yes!' She slowly got off the couch and made Nanoha lie down and proceeded to straddle her to begin on her back. Ever so slowly Fate began to become a little more daring, slowly pushing Nanoha's uniform further and further upwards until it rested just below her shoulder blades giving her direct access to the skin._

_As she carried on pleasant groans could be heard as the result of her work getting Fate slightly worked up. 'Good, it's getting her into a relaxed mood! Now to try and make it a bit more romantic, I can do this...I can tell her my feelings, I need more, more than just friendship, don't you see Nanoha! This isn't enough for me!'_

"_Ne, Nanoha, how long have we known each other?"_

_A small hmm erupted followed by an answer "Eleven years nine months and twenty-three days since you called my name" Fate could hear the smile come through from her voice. She remembers exactly. Fate tried again. "It's amazing we became such fast friends, and yet still best friends in such a short amount of time, and here we are, so many years later…" Fate didn't finish the sentence on purpose, hoping to get Nanoha involved in the conversation. _

"_That's because Fate-chan is Fate-chan, I wouldn't have got where I am today without you, you mean the world to me"_

_Fate's hope began to rise, it wasn't a revelation of feelings but it was a start. "You mean a lot to me too Nanoha, you have no idea how much, you gave me my own life."_

_Nanoha turned round, now facing Fate straddling her abdomen, curious blue eyes gazing into loving burgundy. "Nya-haha, you give me too much credit Fate-chan, you made the choice, I simply offered it."_

_Nanoha's hands sought out Fates as they so often did as a security measure. Fate began to get nervous, it was now or never. Gripping Nanoha's hands a little bit more tightly she began to start the speech she had spent rehearsing for so long, swallowing a lump in her throat, she began to leave the point of no return…_

_...rossa..._

_Testarossa!_

"Testarossa!"

Fate snapped out of her reverie to come face to face with another pair of blue eyes, this time belonging to a certain pink haired mage.

"Signum! What are you doing here?"

"Its 12:30! When we were supposed to meet for lunch, I thought I'd come and fetch you or meet you half way but I get here and you haven't even left your desk yet!"

Fate looked at her watch mystified, 'How long was I daydreaming for?...wow...'

"Ah, sorry Signum I just got a little distracted..." Fate quickly picked up her jacket and pulled it on. "It's your choice today right, where are we going Signum?"

As they leisurely walked out of the office, Signum found it beneficial to scold Fate some more. Fate didn't really mind, it was one of Signum's ways of showing she cared, and it helped take her mind off things through the banter. For the first time since arriving at work she smiled.

--

Fate halted outside her apartment door, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Nanoha was at home, she could see the lights on from the tiny fraction that peeked under the door. 'I have to face her, last night I….'

..._Flashback..._

_Fate was still gripping Nanoha's hand as she got to the apex of her speech._

"_What I'm trying to say Nanoha" Another deep breath._

"_Is that I love you." Hands gripped tighter to emphasize the point._

_Nanoha looked up at her with a large smile. "I love Fate-chan too"_

_The simple response made Fate's heart skip a beat. 'She… she loves me too!' Fate acted on impulse after hearing the words she had longed to hear for so long. She bent down eyes closing and captured Nanoha's lips in a sensual kiss, a light touch, but imprinting the withheld desire as much as possible into it. Fate slowly pulled away and opened her eyes to see a frozen Nanoha, eyes wide open, not even moving. Fate began to panic._

"_Na...noha"_

_Nanoha slowly unhooked one of her hands from Fate's and brought it to her lips._

"_Fa...Fate-chan meant that kind of ... love ..."_

_The gears slowly began to creak to life as Fates mind sprang into action._

'_She...she said she loved me...but, only as a friend...' _

_Fate's expression from earlier had dropped into one of confusion and sadness. She let the bangs of her blonde hair fall across her eyes as if to stop Nanoha from seeing the droplets of water beginning to form. Fate's mind continued her monologue._

'_I took her first kiss, I...I... thought that… What have I done?!'_

_Fate quickly stood up eyes still downcast with her back turned to Nanoha._

"_Fate-chan... I...I didn't know that you meant that...I'm sorry..."_

_That was it, Fate couldn't handle the situation, she may have just lost the first and best friend she had ever had. Bolting as fast as she could to the balcony they had, she ripped open the door calling Bardiche as she did so and leapt into the storm that was raging outside._

... _End_ _Flashback ..._

Fate took another deep breath as she eventually put her key into the door. The lock clicking seemed to echo and be so much louder than it normally would. No warm feelings flooded her at the excitement of being home. The only emotion present was that of dread, growing ever stronger at the pit of her stomach.

She kept her eyes focused on the floor as she closed the door behind her, giving a soft i'm home that was barely audible as she made her way to the kitchen. Nanoha had obviously heard her; the TV that was on quite loud had been turned off. As she emerged into the main area she could see Nanoha on the couch sitting straight and upright, as if awaiting her return.

Fate knew she was the one who had done wrong, she had to start this off, but what could she say? She felt like a broken doll.

Fate's mouth opened and closed a few times, with no words appearing, she eventually found some strength and spoke the only words she could muster.

"Nanoha...I'm sorry..."

The voice was soft, pleading and guilty. It carried to the brunettes ears as she turned round to look at the one who had just entered their apartment.

Fate was crying without even realizing the tears were making their way down her cheeks. Nanoha acted on reflex before she could stop herself, not being able to see her friend of so many years in such a state. She had leapt over the couch and grasped Fate in a tight hug, the blonde still frozen to the spot, wondering if she should respond in case Nanoha got the wrong idea.

Fate felt small wet patches begin to form on her neck as the slightly shorter girl was burying her face into the space above her shoulder, unable to look directly into her eyes.

Fate slowly allowed one arm to come to rest at the small of Nanoha's back, rubbing ever so softly. Not so hard to commit to the embrace, but just enough to know she was responding. Fate didn't know her boundaries anymore, what she could or couldn't do, the only thing she had decided was that if it was even remotely possible, she still wanted Nanoha in her life somehow, no matter how small. Even if the pain she felt would never subside at the rejection of her best friend.

Nanoha slowly stopped sobbing, the weight on Fate's shoulders lifting slightly, but only a bit, still unable to face each other properly.

"Fate-chan... I'm sorry too, I... I've been dense; I never noticed Fate-chan felt that way... but I'm supposed to know! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

Fate flinched slightly at the words _best friend, _would she ever be called by that name again?

Nanoha continued.

"I do love Fate-chan too, but I... only as... I couldn't..."

Fate finally broke, she grasped Nanoha tightly, burying her own head into Nanoha's free shoulder, soft sobs finally overcoming her, even so she still tried to speak.

"It's ok Nanoha, I….I shouldn't have said anything..."

"No!"

Nanoha ripped Fate from her safe-haven, holding her by the shoulders forcing the blonde to look into the red and puffy eyes of the one that held her heart for so long. Nanoha had obviously been crying on and off since the events last night. Bags under her eyes indicating not much sleep was achieved either.

"You did the right thing Fate-chan! I would never have known otherwise! And...you would have been suffering for much longer…."

Nanoha dropped off near the end. She looked up again, a small spark of determination revealed itself as she carried on.

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings Fate-chan...If you can ever forgive me, I would still like to be friends..."

Nanoha looked hopeful, she had obviously been giving this a lot of thought.

Fate's tears resumed even more as she looked at Nanoha. ' Why was she apologizing, I'm the one that's done wrong! She always takes the lead, always taking it upon herself!'

Fate could only nod her head slightly as a small sound of "Un" was heard from her as Nanoha quickly closed in for a hug once again.

Fate didn't know how long they held each other, each crying until their hearts could shed no more tears. Fate drew in a shaky breath as she pulled back to look at Nanoha, she had to say something.

"Nanoha, I do still want to be friends, but...I...I'm not sure I can handle this right now... I...need some time..."

Nanoha nodded slowly in understanding, their friendship had just taken a knockout blow, but somehow they were still holding onto the threads of what was left to piece it back together.

Fate needed to overcome her sadness, she had lost in love, but maybe she can regain what she thought she had lost forever. It might never be the same as it once was, but she knew she couldn't live without this brunette in her life.

Fate finally realized that Nanoha was actually dressed in her pajamas, the ones she had received from Fate for her last birthday. Fate allowed herself a small smile. Nanoha returned it, until a large yawn overcame her.

"Tired?" Nanoha flushed slightly, she didn't want to admit she had collapsed at work today, hardly registering a thing after last night. She nodded and began to slowly walk towards their bedroom. Not before standing at the doorframe and looking back at Fate slightly expectantly.

Fates mouth went dry, they still shared a bed. Could she deal with that right now? Her emotions were in an state of turmoil. She needed some space to think.

"Nanoha...I'll sleep on the couch...I..."

"If that's what you want Fate-chan, I still don't mind you sleeping with me... but..."

Fate nodded whispering a quick thank you before getting a spare duvet and pillow out of a nearby cupboard. They each whispered their good nights with a small smile as the broken friendship began its first stage to mending.

--

Fate couldn't sleep. It was now nearly midnight and she had not caught a wink. Everything was slowly being put back into place, like a crumpled up bit of paper that was being opened again. It would be the same shape and same thing it was, but it will still be different, creased and bent.

Her mind was thinking too much, having Nanoha so near just felt different now. 'If I'm not going to get any sleep I may as well do my thinking somewhere more interesting.'

She slowly got up went out onto the balcony she used as her escape route last night. Powering up her barrier jacket, she lifted off into the cool breeze of the humid summer night.

--

_Authors Notes:_

_So what did you think? I was trying to give the story a bit more meaning and direction :)_

_Reviews for cookies :D_

_BlackWolf_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Notes:_

_Little late on the update on this one, but random stuff happening IRL atm so got it written when i could. Little lighter than the last chapter :D_

_Enjoy!_

_Black Wolf_

_As Always "speech" and 'thought'  
_

_--_

Signum was sitting on her bed in the twilight of the summer night. Slowly taking another sip from the drink in her hand she let out a soft sigh. Today had been a long day, for some reason she ended up with lots of paperwork to do and if there was one thing she hated above all else, _paperwork_ was it. She came very close to just using Laevatein and slicing it all in half if it wasn't for the overwhelming logic stating it would just be replaced and then increased after the un-authorised use of magic in the office.

She shifted slightly so one leg was crossed under the other as she took another slow sip of her cool drink. The only good thing about today was lunch, plus there was the bonus of having Testarossa as company. She never really understood why, but they always seemed to be able to comprehend one another with only the smallest of actions if anything it all. When she walked into the office today, she could tell she was thinking about Nanoha, that's the only possible reason that could bring such a sad expression into view without her knowing. When she had walked into the office, she had actually stopped for a second or two before approaching the girl, just surveying her. Signum couldn't explain the sudden pang that went through her at seeing Testarossa like that, she just acted instinctively to get her out of it the only way she knew how – witty banter.

That thought caused a small chuckle to escape her lips. 'Making Testarossa happy by teasing her senseless, great way to put a smile on her face Signum' she brought a hand to her face to hide her mirth as she gently placed the drink on the bedside table. Some tattered clothes were visible in the corner, along with some makeshift pj's causing some of the memories of last night to come back to her. Heat started to rise to her cheeks as she remembers the bath and the clothes show as well as the lingerie. 'I can't believe she saw my collection! She will bring that up at some point to inflict maximum embarrassment I'll bet!' another soft sigh was elicited as Signum fell back on her bed spread eagle staring back up at the ceiling.

More and more thoughts kept recurring through her head, the seemingly dominant ones being the ones of Testarossa in very little clothing. Signum shook her head roughly to try and shake them but to no avail, it seemed like she was watching an old earth movie and it was just jammed on a particular snapshot. Signum physically growled at this point, if it wasn't enough that the blonde had encroached on her life last night, she had now expanded to her head. 'Why can I not get Testarossa off my mind!'

Signum needed to get her head set otherwise sleep would not be visiting her tonight. She was too awake now, she needed to tire herself out. A quick flashback to a present she had received from Hayate before she had left a while back caused a sudden heat wave to hit her cheeks. 'I can't believe I'm resorting to…to _this!'_

Signum slowly turned on her stomach and pulled herself to the end of the bed and ducked her head over the side. There it was, exactly in the box it had come in, white and unmarked, about the size of a shoe box. She gently pulled it out and slowly removed the lid and placed it next to it on the floor. There it lay, in all its glory, neon pink with yellow streaks. Unused. More heat rushed to her face as she slowly reached a shaking hand out to the device. 'At least I can find out what all the fuss is about.' Signum mused as she quickly dived under her covers.

--

Fate was drifting through the night sky not really sure where she was going. She was floating on her back, a simple levitation and invisibility spell cast on her as she wandered through the warm breeze. Her thoughts had been revolving around her new relationship with Nanoha. It was new because it could never be what it was before, and it could never be what she wanted it to be either. It was like some limbo, neither here nor there. Nanoha would be aware of her feelings and now maybe more alert, or accepting? That she didn't know. Nanoha had always been the one that was there for her, she brought her from the darkness, gave her life and friends, a gentle smile and a warm hand to hold. To Fate, Nanoha was the most important person in her life, simply because she made up such a big part of the life she had gained. Fate then let her thoughts begin to turn a little more negative and self reprimanding. 'Does that mean all I felt for Nanoha was infatuation? Or was it love? I know of family love from Lindy and Chrono, but romantic love? I was so _sure_ that's what I felt for Nanoha, how can I be sure that it was? I definitely feel incredibly hurt that I was rejected does that classify it as love? Mou I'm not getting any sleep tonight'

Fate slowly withdrew herself from her thoughts and turned back around to face the town below. Somehow, she had ended up circling above Signum's apartment, it was directly below her. She would recognise that balcony anywhere, what with its assortment of wooden kendo swords in the corner and single chair next to a table rather than two. She didn't think it was that late, and Signum may be awake still, technically it's the weekend. She slowly descended onto the balcony, spells dispersing.

What greeted her eyes was not what she was hoping for, Signum was lying in bed on her side, facing away from her, hair splayed across the bed. 'Mou, Signum's already asleep, it's only midnight!' Fate sighed slightly. 'Why did I want to see her so badly? I mean I know she helped me through last night and we-' Fate blushed as she remembered some of the events, some more vivid than she would have liked. Movement caught her eye in the bedroom as Signum now turned towards her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open ever so slightly, it seemed her breathing was heavily laboured through the window, 'maybe she's having a nightmare?'

Signum then turned again lying on her back, the leg nearest to Fate arched up creating some sort of tent obscuring everything beyond from view. 'Her breathing really is heavy her chest is-' Fate stopped herself before she let that thought carry on and shook her head to clear it. While she was distracted, a loud groan would have been just audible had Fate been concentrating, however she did not miss the sudden shriek that followed. Fate's eyes darted open after hearing it and before she could stop herself she had wrenched open the balcony door and ran over to the side of Signum's bed both hands placed on the shoulders of the blue eyed woman now staring up at her in complete disbelief. "Signum it's ok it was just a nightmare, you don't need to worry!"

--

'What's going on! Why is Testarossa here! Did she just watch me do-'

Signum's mind was a complete whirlwind followed by the brightest blush you could have possibly imagined. Luckily she had managed to switch the device off during Fate's rapid speech to stop the noise, just catching the end of it.

"Testarossa! What are you doing here!" Signum retrieved one hand and held the covers firmly against her. She was not decent right now, and definitely not dry either.

Fate finally realised what a bizarre situation she was in. She had acted without thinking, barged into her friends bedroom without her knowing she was here and grabbed her shoulders. Stuttering slightly she tried to give an explanation of sorts.

"Well you see, I couldn't sleep so I decided to just get some air and think about …. Things when I finally came to my senses I was kinda near your house." 'I can't tell her I was directly above it!!' "So I thought I'd come pay you a visit, when I landed on your balcony you were sleeping, but then you turned over and your breathing was kind of heavy, then when I heard the shriek I thought you were having a nightmare so I acted without thinking……sorry Signum"

Signum's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. 'She…..she….thought I was having a _nightmare!! But she has actually been watching me…me…'_ Signum closed her eyes and the blush became deeper as she began to get aroused again. 'What am I thinking, this is Testarossa! She loves Nanoha, I should not be thinking about her watching me, aggh Hayates corrupted me without me knowing! I'm turning into a hen-' "Are you ok Signum?"

Signum realised she hadn't given the blonde a response. She managed to choke out an ok and a thanks for her concern, as well as not really remembering what the 'nightmare' was about.

"Say Signum?"

Signum then proceeded to look at the blonde who was now scuffling her feet and looking down slightly. 'She looks adorable like that…wait what?'

"I couldn't sleep at home, I was on the couch as I couldn't sleep with Nanoha in the bed, can I stay here again?"

Signum's mouth dropped open for what had to be the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. How was she going to get out of this one?

--

_Time for an Omake! :D (may need to be up to date on the anime suki forums to get some of it XD )_

**_OMAKE_**

She did not miss the sudden shriek that followed. Fate's eyes darted open after hearing it and before she could stop herself she had wrenched open the balcony door and ran over to the side of Signum's bed both hands placed on the shoulders of the blue eyed woman now staring up at her in complete disbelief. "Signum it's ok it was just a nightmare, you don't need to worry! Wait….Signum, what's that noise?"

"Testarossa what ar-"

"Shh, there's something here…." Fate suddenly pulled out a magnifying glass and a Sherlock Holmes hat out of nowhere, it was quite the site with her black skimpy barrier jacket. All of a sudden a white burst of light crashed through the balcony window.

"This looks like a job for Detective!Nanoha!"

Suddenly glares were exchanged as Sherlock!Fate and Detective!Nanoha began to square off.

The whirring was still continuing as a small movement became noticeable on the bed, both investigators chorused an "AHA!" pointing at the culprit before both pulled a hand to the duvet and pulled it off at ludicrous speed.

Le GASP!

Both detectives were flabbergasted, there in-between Signums legs was…..

"Laevatein!?"

_...Ja Vol?..._

"Hey what do you two think your doing, can't a knight and her device get some private time?!"

"That's right Laevatein activate V_ibrierenden Modus"_

_...**Ja Vol!!**..._

_End :D_

_Cookies for knowing what Laevatein said :D_

_BlackWolf_


End file.
